


Important Archival Information

by Triscribe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, and sharing with the rest of the Voltron lions, green lion being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triscribe/pseuds/Triscribe
Summary: When Green started waking up in the trash nebula, she was able to observe and record those... Interesting Imitations performed by Pidge. And, of course, she just had to go and share those with the other Lions as well!





	Important Archival Information

**Author's Note:**

> First story of mine to be posted on AO3, so here's to hoping I've got all the particulars sorted out correctly...

_00010101111001010101111101010101:critical-system-error_

_//System reboot//_

_//Power core restabilization//_

_//Initiate procedure 57-fhsi-trzzililk-3-ddo-9204958//_

_Green Lion: Aware._

_Query: Paladin status?_

_Internal Scan: Paladin not present._

_External Scan: Paladin located. No injuries detected._

Having gone through her most important reboot processes, Green took a moment to observe what her young paladin was up to. Further background scans indicated that they were in a uninhabited region of Wastefel Nebula, with none of the other Lions or the Castle within hailing range.

Clearly, with none of their team nearby, the Green Paladin had come to the decision to wait for Green herself to recover, and was in the meantime amusing herself.

“...and now Keith is finished, so that’s everybody.” The human child had, quite cleverly, made use of nearby materials to create crude replicas of the other paladins. Green, amused by such an action, activated her recording functions.

And just in time, it would seem.

“You guys wanna know what they all sound like?” Her paladin asked, addressing a crowd of harmless Furzi, colorful little scavengers of limited intelligence but advanced empathetic senses. “Well, here goes nothing: My name is Keith, and I’m so emo.” The girl did her impression from behind the Red Paladin’s replica, then jumped over to another of the mannequins.

“We’ll get through this if we work together, we’re a team!” Her voice got nowhere near deep enough to properly imitate the Black Paladin, but Green mentally applauded her word choice nonetheless. And so it went, from replica to replica.

“Look at me, I’m Lance! Hey, is that a cute girl over there?”

“I don’t feel so good. The smell of this place makes me want to barf!”

“Paladins, please! We must defeat Zarkon.”

“Blah blah blah, crazy words, moustache!”

Externally, Green’s systems were in no position to move or generate noise. Internally, her consciousness was doing the equivalent of full-blown cackles, delighted by the show her paladin was putting on. At the same time, her power systems finally recharged enough to put basic functions back online, resulting in her Paladin’s delighted cheer.

From that point onward, Green provided silent encouragement as a large antenna was put together for the purpose of contacting the Castle. During the following rescue operations to retrieve her sisters and their own Paladins, she remained her usual self, playfully teasing the others for not getting themselves home, but instead needing to be found by the smallest of their number. Red and Blue both grumbled back at her, Yellow laughed along with the remarks, and Black gave one quiet chuckle.

Once all five of them were returned to the Castle and waited as their Paladins, the Princess, and the Advisor recovered from the recent battle, Green sent a databurst to her sisters, one that contained the footage she recorded earlier in the Wastefel Nebula.

The amusement the other lions gained from seeing their Paladins so, artfully, replicated and impersonated made Green’s spark swell with pride. As the other three began to bicker over who had been best been mimicked, Black sent a private message to her.

_Pride-Leader-to-Left-Front-Paw:_

_Well done, both you and Green Paladin._


End file.
